The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit chips, and more particularly to chips having column write enable control, redundancy steering control and bit write control.
Conventionally, a memory chip may include column write enable control and redundancy steering control. Under certain circumstances, a memory location needs to be updated or tested only to one or more specific bits instead of a whole word. This is known as bit write.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.